Human
Humans are the weirdest things to ever exist. They are also very ugly and disgusting. But for some reason, thry are very popular. Kind of like a small dog who has a face that's all pushed in so it's always drooling brown spit over itself and makes weird noises when it breaths, but for some reason everyone loves it and makes "AWWW" noises whenever it comes in the room. Empaths ''Background Information'' It's unclear just how the Empathic ability came to be or who the first individual was to possess it. Similarly, it is hard to discern just how many humans are Empaths. What knowledge has been obtained, has been noted based on observations of willing subjects. For certain, the Empathic ability is not isolated to one particular culture or blood type; it appears random, showing in a middle-aged man from one nation or in a small child from another. Additionally, there is no solid evidence showing that this ability is hereditary. However, it is known to be a small mutation to human DNA, similar to any other superhuman ability or mutation. What few records that have been gathered and stored generally share similar data. What is known, for a definite fact, is that Empaths can become overwhelmed by surrounding emotions and influenced, either positively or negatively. Generally, the first negative effect to manifest is a sense of illness in the Empathic individual or a verbal outburst. In extreme cases, where negative emotions are at a very high level, the individual has been observed to turn violent and act upon whatever violent intentions crosses their mind. Presently, it is unknown if those violent acts are based on the individual's own emotions alone, a mix between the two parties, or solely on the influencing group's emotions. Alternatively, the possitive effects can turn out just as extreme and, in a rare situation, turn into a negative impact on the individual or surrounding people. Similarly, an increasingly noted effect alongside the physical, is the mental toll. Willing subjects, seemingly dependent on age and sex, have been noted to permanently lose mental stability over time if exposed to overwhelming emotional influence for extended periods of time. Until safer methods of such testing are discovered, further conductance has been ceased for the safety of all subject parties. ''Involvement in the War'' Empaths had no real involvement during the war however, the few stronger individuals that could be located were put to use in other areas other than fighting. Mostly, their skills were suited best for threading together interracial alliances or temporary agreements, guiding matters based on whatever emotions flared from the other party. Beyond that, Empaths were of no true help, too easily overwhelmed by the agressive emotions of hundreds of soldiers. ''Abilities'' What mostly decides if an individual is an Empath, is the ability to sense the specific emotions of any person surrounding said individual. There are other capabilities, though, not all Empaths have these. Other parts of the Empathic ability include an individual's capability to influence another individual which is to say, they can "push" an emotion into another's mind and affect their own mental state. Most subjects noted with this ability are practiced well enough while few others seem only to use this part of their Empathic skills as a reflexive reaction. Alternatively, this can be seen as a type of control over individuals, and can prove to be a threat. So far, fortunately, this has not come to be the case. Strangely, a rare few have shown signs of possessing a secondary ability. However, this does not include physical alterations such as sprouting wings for flight or shifting their skeletal frame into that of another creature's. What has been noted most is the ability of telepathy but this seems to manifest only in older subjects. It is therefor safe to assume that secondary abilities do not exist in younger persons. Still, further testing of blood samples and examing the mutation in the DNA is required. ''Rumors/ Stereotypes'' All Empaths are females. Empaths are incapable of harming another individual. Empaths have no emotions for themselves and are, therefor, not true humans. There are no such things as Empaths, only individuals who can easily read facial features. All Empaths go insane. Empaths are ghosts who haunt abandoned buildings. Witches/ Wizards 'Specialized Magicks' Every witch or wizard learn many types of magic that range from fire to paper when their magical capabilities begin to show. On average, such learning starts in the individual's sixth or seventh year of age when tiny accidents occur and are connected to magical abnormalities most. Some, however, do start their lessons at a later age. No matter when they first begin, each individual must decide on a specific type of magic by their twentieth year. If they do not, their teacher must strip them of their magical abilities, thus preventing any individual from becoming too powerful. Once decided, a witch or wizard is only capable of using that specific magic type unless casting very minor spells. Although the assigned age is twenty, an individual is free to make their final decision at a younger age but it is discouraged on the basis of allowing the learning youth to fully explore the choices in magic. ''Before the War'' Before their magic became prized for war efforts, witches and wizards had been hunted down and persecuted. Persecution began some time after witches were favored mid-wives and wizards were respected advisors. Many, non-magic, humans feared the power these individuals possessed and turned them into scapegoats, blaming them for any ill that fell upon the population; especially when concerning physical abnormalities in infants or failed births. Similarly, wizards were blamed for any political or war tactics that did not succeed. As such, they were hunted - the good of heart and the cruel, without bias. When captured, unfair trials awaited them and a burning stake was rooted into the ground as their final resting place. Their numbers began to decline and disappearing from the rest of the world became a must. ''During Wartime'' The reacceptance of witches and wizards is still fighting an uphill battle but they were able to regain a bit of footing about halfway through the war. Dragons were overpowering enemies against average humans and magical aid was sought for. Generally, whatever number of witches and wizards could be found were added to the total of special troops trained to take down any dragon that was encountered. Those with weaker spells or underdeveloped skills were set against smaller enemies that magic made easier to fight against. However, after generations of persecution, many magical relatives or capable descendents refused to fight for the very population that sought to destroy them earlier. The number that did participate in the war effort more often than not did so for personal gain. ''Present Day Struggle'' Similar to any other minority group, magicked folk are struggling to regain the ground that had been taken from under their feet. Most witches and wizards have found stable lives with average jobs and keeping their abilities hidden away behind the safety of their homes. Others, however - even non-magicked witches and wizards - have chosen to be more open in their abilities, taking to jobs such as herbal shops or selling magicked trinkets at flea markets. For the most part, the general population is unaware of witches or wizards. Either that or, they express tense opinions. This has not stopped the progress that has been made in reestablishing the open practice of magic; it is merely a slow process. ''Rumors/ Stereotypes'' Witches and wizards deal with demons and monsters. All witches wear black, pointed hats and ride broomsticks. Wizards have goblin minions and influence in the Governments. Both genders use black magic and curse any who cross them or for no reason at all. Both are offspring of the Devil just like all demons are. A witch's soul is locked away in the body of a cat. Neither can be killed like a normal human. Ghosts To fill in when have better time - Narvix Nihounese Nihoun is a small-ish country in the Old World, once known for being simple fishermen and merchants. It's a mountainious archepelago that has lots of raw wilderness and natural beauty. But this is a double edged sword. Nihoun is low on natural resources and even before the war they often had fights with neighboring nations over resources. They had to become war-savvy in order to prevent being crushed by nations with higher population and resources. TO BE EDITED WHEN MORE TIME HMBRGRGR Telumni ''Background Information'' The Telumni (Homo Arma lit. Weapon Man) are a subspecies of humans that have evolved around the beginning of the war. They came into existence with a boom of population and reached the peak of their population during the start of the middle phase in the war. They developed a more powerful cerebellum which enhanced their coordination, balance and maneuvering skills. This allowed them to master weapons quickly and easily which caused them to become ample fighters and soldiers. It was not common to see an adult Telumnus that had mastered only under three weapons. However, in return for this amazing mutation, they lost the abillities to store short term and vivid memories. They also lose control of themselves when overcome with negative emotions such as greif, vengeance and anger. Although not ample magic users, some give up the way of the sword for knowledge of the arcane. These 'sages', as they are known to the Telumni, specialise mostly in healing and basic spells. They have great knowledge of medicinal herbs so most of them choose to be a supportive healer during battles. ''During The War'' A few years after they evolved, they realised of the great potential they had and seeing as everyone was fighting for a place in the New World, they thought that they should to. They broke away from the human army and formed their own army. At the time, nobody payed them too much attention and they were shunned from the battle. However, when they launched a full assault on two opposing sides, they became more apparent of a threat. Some races banded together to destroy the Telumni once and for all. Because of their foolishness and the youth of their kind, they allowed their pride to take over themselves and thus lost a great deal in the war. They won enough land for the remaining population, but they started to dwindle. They were disappearing as fast as they had appeared. ''Post War'' There are now believed to be less than 1000 of Telumni left in the world. Most of have lost hope for the population booming again and have put down their weapons to enjoy a quiter, more peaceful lives. The war had impacted them heavily and they have grown wiser as more generations came and went. The Telumni hardly let anyone into their territories so information about them are limited. Most Telumni do not wish to leave their homes and trading is hardly ever done so the only information sources are people who have left their homes to move to other lands and merchants.